The Betrayed and Reborned
by animefangirltrash
Summary: A mysterious solider destroys an army and is killed in the process. He is later reborn to help a boy take revenge on those who betrayed. (going to go through a major edit later sorry)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own it Uncle Rick does sadly **

The masked soldier fought mercilessly against the enemy. Blood smeared his sword,which looked sickeningly beautiful with scarlet staining the glowing white mysterious man whirled across the battlefield with astonishingly fast movements like a horns sounded retreat, and the soldier let out a dark chuckle as if he knew none of them would get out of here alive. The enemies were overjoyed it was over, their eyes glazed over with fear of the warrior that laid destruction to their army. Though it was their fault to have tried to conquer the mountain,or so it seemed to them,for their king. But they had not been expecting the warrior with graceful deadly skills. They feared it was a monster,for no man could crush an army.

The men rushed to flee the forsaken battlefield. The soldier's weapon glowed with a light brighter than the sun, then slammed it into the whole field exploded obliterating the landscape. The soldier's eyes gleamed with something other than bloodlust in his last moments , almost like love but sadder. The explosion shook the ground for miles after. It was said that the mysterious being was a vengeful god. The army was devastated not a single one was left alive.

That man was a demigod, one who had been betrayed by his comrades long ago. He was powerful, a son of Poseidon, or so they thought. But he knew his real father and the lies the people he trusted the most had told. He never got revenge, But he knew he would be reborn someday. Maybe he would be reunited to his love once more. But for now he knew it would have to wait. Though revenge was on swift wings to the Olympians.

**AN: Hoped you liked it and please comment on what you thought. I would love suggestions since this is my first real long fanfic**


	2. The Begining

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is the owner of Percy Jackson not me **

It was a warm day in August, when a baby was born. With midnight hair that gleamed with an otherworldly shine. Also sea green eye, that were currently blinking up at it mother. The mother exhausted ,but happy said " Hello Perseus Alcippe Jackson, may you be mighty."The mother rocked her child until inky eyelashes fell over the sea green orbs. She knew her child would be thrown into the demigod world, and eventually find out about his true destiny. But for now she would let her baby sleep.

That night when everybody was asleep, a ghost crept near Percy's cradle. The spirit crooned softly"My sweet champion must take revenge on those who betrayed,soon both of us." The spirit's lifeless eyes fixed on his sleeping champion. What Percy didn't know was soon a second great prophecy would unravel. A revenge that had been waiting for a long time would happen.

-Time Skip-

That baby eventually grew up to be our noble Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus.

He wasn't as innocent as before now, but still pure of heart and intent. He right now was sitting back and enjoying the gentle lapping of the water on the shore. He reminisced of the time before the war. When all camper's eyes weren't filled with grief over their lost friends, brothers and sisters. Annabeth had left this morning to oversee the building of Olympus. Annabeth was still mourning the loss of Luke. But Percy strangely couldn't feel anything, he felt numb and empty like a hollowed out pumpkin.

He suddenly felt all his instincts screaming danger!, danger! He ducked right as the sword meant to behead him lightly graze the top of his head like a cruel caress. He immediately pulled out Riptide and uncapped it and charged. His instincts supercharged allowed him to go into autopilot with his mysterious assailant. He thrusted and parried, sidestepped and slash. Finally he knocked off the mask of his attacker and saw it was Zeus. Zeus roared " YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DIE," eyes gleaming with his rage. "You are too powerful you must be dealt with that why I, the mighty Zeus have come here to destroy you."Percy was shocked but betrayal roused rage to over take his vision.

Zeus changed his sword back into his master lightning bolt. He said " I was planning to kill you fairly with a mortal sword but you leave me no choice," he said raising it to smite Percy. Percy let out a roar of rage and betrayal. In his head he heard " They have betrayed you as the Fates foretold now you shall exact revenge soon my champion." Zeus's weapon glowed with power and then he struck sending a strong bolt of energy spiraling towards Percy. Percy's eyes once a sea green glowed blood red , a startling color of fresh blood. He raised his hands and summoned his powers. A void opened up in front of him sucking in the energy of Zeus's attack,then Percy called forth nature itself to help him. Fire and swirling winds attacked Zeus together. The churning sea formed fists and grabbed Zeus and held him in place. Storms joined together to break the powerful barrier and pelt down on Zeus. Even for a god, nature was too pure for him, and ichor was flowing profusely from his wounds. With eyes glowing with hate he teleported away to lick his wound,but he would be back to end passed out due to the fact he used a lot of his energy. As he blacked out a voice whispered " Well done my champion you shall be mighty"

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed it please comment your opinions so I can adjust anything or you have any questions. I might not post next week due to exams.**


	3. Introductions and Prophecies

Chapter 2

Percy awoke to the sound of someone humming an almost familiar lullaby but in a deep gruff voice. He opened his eyes,blinking him was a man in full armor,complete with a gleaming sword. The man looked surprisingly like him,but instead of sea green eyes the man had eyes stuck between the sea and the deepest dark, and his hair was so black it shone with an almost blue color. Percy tried to ask why he was here and all the questions that were popping into his head at a rapid pace. The man quickly croaked out, "You are here to fulfill your real destiny and get revenge for what they have done to the world."Percy stared wide-eyed at the man unsure at how to reply to this bold statement. The man not seeming to notice the look of astonishment plastered to Percy's face continued," I, the Great Ambrose, shall train you in the most fiercest ways of battle and combat."

Percy looked at him with a mixture of awe and confusion, and said "why me?" Ambrose looked at him with eyes blazing with passion, and declared "Both of us were great and powerful but our own kin tried to slay us out of fear," his voice tapered off to a murmur "those who we love stabbed us in our weakest spot our hearts." Percy felt waves of sorrow crash into him as he realized that his father must have known because he had been in the water, and he knew his would have sensed hi m in his domain. Also why hadn't his fellow campers or Chiron come to his aid. They had most definitely heard the particularly loud battle, the camp wasn't that big. He wondered if Annabeth was searching for him. This made his heart ache even more, she was still getting over Luke and he leaves her. Guilt and betrayal nestled deep within his heart. Percy looked up, and said " this training should it take long." Ambrose looked at him with annoyance almost as if he was hurt Percy wasn't just grateful for the training.

Ambrose said gruffly "Well normally yes but since time moves differently here the ten year training process will only be one month in mortal years." Percy looked up relieved he wouldn't have to stay ten years. He knew his other and probably Annabeth would be worried, but he pushed that aside for now. Ambrose looked at the emotions flicker across Percy's face like a slideshow. Ambrose kindly said " get some sleep training begins tomorrow at dawn" Percy, exhausted turned, and fell asleep, the same eerily familiar lulled him into Morpheus's realm.

Ambrose softly sang the lullaby his Mama sang to him, it was supposedly a song that was even more pure than all of Apollo's songs. It had been sung for peace and prosperity that was already long gone. He had sung it that fateful night when he first met his champion. Ambrose had been a spirit for many many years. He had watched cities fall and rise like a pop up book. Now it was time for Olympus to fall and something better to rise from the ashes. This had been foretold many years ago in a prophecy,

_A Blessed one shall be borne_

_and save the ones who Betray_

_and be wronged in the most foul of ways_

_shall find the twin swords of Contra_

_A single quest shall change his ways _

_A kingdom shall rise when one falls_

This prophecy kept secret by the gods for many years. The second Percy was born it alerted the Wardens and the Council of the Old ones. They knew he was the chosen one, and once again gave Ambrose a physical being. Now it was his job to train Percy for the inevitable battle ahead. Ambrose's thoughts began fade, and his eyes drifted shut. As sleep engulfed him he thought," May the Elders bless you Percy."


	4. Author

AN: Hey guys sorry for not posting frequently but recent exams keep me busy. Okay so I need help deciding whether or not Percy needs a love interest if you have any suggestion please PM or comment. There is also a poll so please vote. Thanks for your help and support.


	5. Training

Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- I don't own pjo **_

_**AN- I was really caught up in exams and studying so I'm sorry I wasn't able to update don't kill me, also I put up a poll on Percy's love interest so please vote **_

The sound of clashing swords slashed through the early morning silence. Loud grunts followed soon after as the two powers fought for the upper hand. Percy let himself go on autopilot and tried to focus on his attacker. Ambrose thrusted forward hoping to catch Percy by surprise and gain the advantage, but Percy quickly sidestepped and launched into a cruel counterattack. Percy surprisingly did what he learned all those years ago, but this time with all the skill and wisdom he had gained along the way.

A long way he had come from the naive twelve year old he once was trying to please everybody instead of thinking of what he wanted." But no more," he thought, and as he did he unlocked the inner strength he used the first time. He hit Ambrose's sword and thrusted downwards with all his force and aggression. Sending Ambrose's sword skittering across the smooth ground of the training field . Percy could see Luke's expression of disbelief and shock and a little bit of joy in his mind . Ambrose looked taken aback and, then with a smirk said, "That was admirable considering it was your first day."

Percy flashed him an exhausted smile as he wiped the sweat dripping down his face. The training had only just begun. He had to train in order to get ready for the long journey ahead. Ambrose had hinted that a quest was in order to get revenge and retrieve something. Percy was wary of yet another prophecy that would control his life yet again. But he would be ready and not clueless and susceptible to the manipulation from hardened look of determination filled Percy's sea green eyes. Ambrose looked at Percy with a look resigned to a proud teacher. This warmed Percy's heart quite a bit that look never happened with Chiron. Now armed with his pride he said,"Are you up for another round."

-Magical time skip-

Percy has grown in the past two years. He had become taller than almost Ambrose's mighty height. His body practically radiated a strong aura, scaring even the most fearsome of beasts into retreat. But Percy still longed to complete the destiny laid out for him, so he could live in peace for once. Ambrose said he had one more task to complete before he was allowed to leave on his quest. The quest was about a long forgotten weapon forgotten but still very powerful.

Along time ago when Chaos had but four children,Gaea, who ruled the earth with her beauty and cruel ways, Tartarus, whose mighty body was a prison to the most unspoken horrors, Eros, who ruled desires and emotions that controlled the hearts of many,Erebus, who ruled the darkness and shadows and all that lived in it. Chaos wanted to see who would be worthy to rule after his reign would faded. He made the twin swords of Contra, a land of polar opposites, where only those who could handle pure darkness and pure light could reside, he told his mighty offspring to journey to the heart of Contra and pull out the twin swords. Each ruler tried but failed because only those at peace with both sides, both dark and light can pass. Chaos, fearful of the fight that would break out, erased the memories of the mighty entities and sealed it into a pendant passed down by the Council of Elders. Both the tale and the pendant would be kept a secret, revealed only to the one who fit the prophecy who would bear the mark of the swords etched on each hip. Percy fit the bill, and the moment he was born the pendant gave the most beautiful of chimes announcing the birth of the Blessed one.

**AN: Please read and review, also I would appreciate it if you helped by voting on the poll I put that it's summer I will be posting more often. So please don't murder me if I really have been neglecting this story. **


	6. Memories

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own percy jackson **

**AN- Hello guys I messed up with the poll and before it wasn't being displayed on my profile but someone (who is awesomer than I) told me and I fixed it so please vote on my poll it would really help me alot. Also I apologize if Percy is OOC.**

Sunset fell gently on the grounds painting it a rosy color. The sound of crickets filled the humid summer air. Percy was anxiously peering out of the window of his room. Tonight the Council would decide if he was ready to go on his quest. The Council or The Council of Elders were, a group of immortals that Chaos founded to keep peace, and step in whenever one of his descendants got too corrupt. They are not mentioned in the original tale, but they were the ones who convinced Rhea to save Zeus from getting devoured. They also kept the amulet which has the secret to both the whereabouts to the swords of Contra and how to wield it. Tonight they would place the amulet on him. If it's jewel didn't glow that meant that he hadn't accepted both sides of himself. Those long two years of lessons that ranged from sword fighting to history and philosophy would had not paid off. That filled him with a determination to do this for both himself and all his teachers and of course Ambrose. A sharp knock broke his train of thought.

Ambrose strode into the room clad in his formal toga which was silver in color to show neutrality, and peace between light and dark over an equally silver tunic. Percy himself was wearing a black tunic under his white toga with a laurel of obsidian and diamond leaves to show his status perched in his dark curls. Ambrose patted him on the back, and said " It's time ,"His eyes shining with pride " You have grown in ways I had only hoped, well done you truly are my Champion." Ambrose led him out to the temple where the Council had gathered. The building looked almost like the Parthenon but more intricate. Each column was covered in small script. What was inscribed was in some long forgotten language. It was rumored that Chaos himself wrote it to provide protection and prosperity. The ceiling was a mural of the First Elder, whose name was Comas meaning order, receiving the amulet from Chaos. in the center was a bonfire surrounded by about twenty people dressed in silver toga identical to Ambrose. The only difference was Ambrose's and three other's toga were the symbol embossed on them. A swirl of black and white to show that they were council leaders .

Percy knelt in front of the four leaders. The grim man with white hair, the color of snow spoke,"We are gathered here on this night to determine if the young man knelt before us is ready to embark on a quest to collect the swords of Contra and gain the power to bring peace to the corrupt Olympus." He made a beckoning motion and one member carried the small glass case where the amulet was stored. The amulet was of a mixture of many precious jewels. Small runes covered the majority of it. Except where the symbol of chaos was etched. It flickered in the light of the fire. An awed silence smothered the crowd. Ambrose because, he was Percy's mentor got the honor of placing the amulet around his neck. Ambrose carefully lifted the amulet from it velvet cushion. Then he lowered it around Percy's neck.

\- Percy's POV-

A burning sensation started on both of my hips where my marks rested. The marks had been there since I had been born. I never told my friends or my father because I just had a suspicious feeling that it would start something. The marks were like swords, one on each hip. The burning stopped, but foreign memories and thoughts began rushing through my mind. Then some memories started to become clearer. The first was of what must be Chaos in his throne room. His thoughts began to fill my mind. " How will I choose which of my beloved offspring is worthy of taking over?"He began pacing along the beautiful tiles of the lavish throne room. Then with a sharp intake of breath, Chaos thought " I shall take the twin swords of balance and place them in the land where darkness and light are equal, if they are worthy and just they shall be able to retrieve the sword."

That memory faded and I felt someone shaking me. I heard Ambrose asking if I was alright. I awoke from the haze and I quickly replied "Yeah it's just the memories kind of blinded me for a second."Ambrose shot me a look of concern then pushed me in the direction of my room. He said "Good night my champion in the morning we will discuss the quest." That night I looked at the stars and wondered is anyone still looking for me. The rest of the gods knew about Zeus's plan even my own father Poseidon had condoned it. The camp and Annabeth had been fed a false story about how I attacked Zeus and ran away to lick my wounds after losing. He told my mom and Paul that I died in an accident at camp. As I shut my eyes I promised to finish this quest for both revenge and to see my family.

**AN: Hi! I hope you aren't mad about the really slow updates. I really would appreciate if you voted on my poll. Thnx **


	7. The journey begins (at last)

Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I will never own something this awesome,**

**AN: thx to everyone who favorited,followed or commented for this story **

The morning inevitably came bringing with it, a steel grey sky and a feeling of unease. Percy rose out of bed groaning, and got dressed and packed for the quest. Putting a hand in his pocket making sure Riptide was still there. He thought back to his first quest, the bubbling feeling of anxiety and uncertainty. Now only an empty cold feeling remained. This quest would be his final one and he would do it all alone.

No smiles and laughters of friends or the comfort of knowing someone would have his back. Percy tried to disperse those thoughts because they only made it even harder.

He made his way to the kitchens, where the cook had prepared dinner. The cook was a strange creature, humanoid yet still retaining some monstrous features like the horns or the scaly skin. Percy didn't think it could speak, or at least the cook never spoke to him. The cook handed him a plate of blue waffles drenched in syrup. It made him nostalgic but it was still his favorite food in the world. Percy went over to the window ledge in the hall to look at the sunrise. A gorgeous blend of purple, pink, and orange. He sat silently chewing slowly and savouring the delicious waffles. He wondered how camp was doing. Did they hate him and curse his name? Has Annabeth moved on with someone new? Percy crammed those thoughts away in a small portion of his mind. That life was over and he had to move on, for all of their sake's.

He slung his backpack over his shoulders, as he made his way to the gates. Ambrose promised he would meet him there to say goodbye. In the distance he saw Ambrose's towering frame next to the gates. If you were wondering the base was in hidden by the mist and appears as a small farm in Kansas. The base had been moved move just like Olympus was as the times changed. Ambrose thundered, " Keep walking this slow and you'll never make it to Contra." Percy quickened his pace and made it to the large gates. Ambrose had a proud gleam in his eyes as patted Percy's back. "Go on," he said. Percy gathered his courage and pushed open the gates. His journey would begin now,

**AN: Sorry this chapter is short and updates are really slow. I'm just really busy and i'm unsure where to go with this story. **


End file.
